Misunderstand
by kungfupandaprodigy
Summary: Po decides to tell Tigress how he feels about her. Will a conversation he hears break his heart. Will he leave the palace when he hears what Tigress says to Viper? Read to find out. Tigress x Po with mention of Crane x Viper


**I'm back with a one shot. It's more longer than my other ones, so I hope you enjoy it and don't get bored. **

**Disclaimer: I obviously own Kung Fu Panda... NOOOOT**

Po entered his father's noodle shop. He had been busy for a long time and hadn't had a chance to visit. At the sight of his son, Mr. Ping rushed forward with a huge grin on his face, the customers forgotten for the time being. They shared a hug before Mr. Ping spoke up, "Po, my boy. Where have you been? I'm getting lonely here without your company, not to mention all the customers I've gotta serve."

Po looked at his father guiltily and apologized. "Dad, I'm sorry I've not been here for the past three weeks, it's just that I have to train up at the palace, if I'm going to be the protector of Valley. I'm not doing it for them..." Po explained as he pointed out towards the customers, "...I'm doing it for you." Po finished as he followed his father into the kitchen. His father shrugged it off, understanding how strict Po's training had been under Master Shifu. "It's fine Po, I understand. But now that you're here, can you help me serve this overload of customers?" Po smiled, nodded his head, and they both set to work. When all the customers were satisfied, Po took his father into his bedroom. He needed to show him something important.

"Dad?" he asked.

"Yes, Po? Do you want to ask me something?" the goose replied as he took a bowl of noodles himself placed a mouthful of noodles into his beak.

"Do you mind if I ask your opinion on something else?" Po said lowly; it was something he wanted to say quietly. "Something I've been working on for the past week or so?"

"Why of course son...what is the problem? Something wrong with you? Someone hurting you?" Mr. Ping asked, leaning as well to keep it between him and his son.

"To answer both of your questions, Dad, nothing is hurting me. It's just that I wanted to ask you something about Tigress," Po sighed after he said her name. Mr. Ping soon caught on what his son wanted to ask, so he did it for him.

"Po...are you in love with her?" Ping asked, smiling at his son.

Po looked at his father try to look confused, "W-w-what? What do you mean?" Who's her? I know no her." He stuttered as he said this.

"I think you know the answer to both of those questions, Po," Mr. Ping replied, his smile growing bigger. Po blushed as he did know the answer to all of those questions, this girl they were talking about was all that he could think of. Thoughts of her had taken over his brain day in and day out.

"Well... that's one way of putting it; for the past three weeks, whilst I've also been focusing on my training, I've seemed to be feeling awkward around her. It's something I can't describe or explain, but every time I get this feeling." The giant panda sighed, as he continued on, "I want to go right up to her and tell her how I feel. But every time I do, I just make a complete fool of myself. So every night I go to my room in the Jade Palace and draw her out, in the ways I picture her. I almost have a complete book full of drawings I've created but there's one that I think out goes all the others." Po explained as he reached behind his back into the pocket of his shorts, pulling out a piece of rolled parchment. Po brought it out in front of him but didn't reveal it.

But as his father motioned for him to unroll the parchment, he decided to reveal it. "Here it is Dad. It- she is beautiful," Po finished his sentence, blushing as he unrolled the parchment, holding it in front of Mr. Ping. The goose stood amazed, his eyes scanning the picture before him. Before looking up at Po, his son simply nodded.

The picture showed a female tiger in the moonlight, sitting by the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom; she was resting on her knees in a grass green silk dress. A dragon embroidery could easily be seen going up the right side, curling around her back to rest it's head upon her left shoulder. Her face radiated with brightness as a small smile was placed on her face. Mr. Ping looked from the picture to his son, amazed. "Po, you drew this picture of Tigress?" he asked.

"Yeah...like I said, it's the best one I think I'll ever paint this is how I see her every night, ever since I first fell in front of her." He explained as he finished rolling up the parchment again.

"Well, I must say Po. You have both a talent in being a cook, like me, and an artistic talent. You should show this to he so you'd be able to tell her how you feel." Mr. Ping explained, placing his wings on Po's paws.

Mr. Ping continued, "I think you need to head back up at the palace and tell her how you feel."

"Yeah, I will be coming down from now on, okay?" Po said as he grabbed his father into a hug. The goose graciously accepted it and felt the warmth of his son before letting go.

"Of course, be sure to watch yourself." Mr. Ping said as he watched Po head to the door of the room. But before the panda disappeared down the stairs he was stopped by his father one last time "Oh and Po? Good luck."

"I will... take care Dad," Po replied without looking back. Soon he continued down the steps and out of the restaurant. Po walked to the thousand steps, but he was partly uneasy about how _Tigress would react to his confession._

_Better to find out, than never know... But what would I do if she rejects me? What would she think of me from then on? Would she laugh? Would she think of me as someone who's weak? _All these questions troubled Po's mind as he continued his climb up the thousands of steps. The parchment which held the painting of Tigress was clutched by his right paw.

Po looked at the Jade Palace sitting on top the Jade Mountain. He sighed as he hung his head low, doubt filling in his mind. But the possibility of Tigress returning his love made him continue up the stairs.

444444

Up in the training room of the Jade palace, the Furious Five were going about their usual training routine: Monkey on the Swing talons above, Mantis dashing through the wooden warriors, Crane balancing on the Jade Tortoise, Viper on the Fiery Field of Death and Tigress dodging the Seven Swinging clubs of Instant Oblivion. Soon their training was interrupted by the Training hall door blasting open by an aged red panda. The Five immediately stopped their current actions to line up in front of the red panda. They stood tall, respectfully saluting their Master. The red panda saluted back. "Students, you know that it is now getting dark, and that dinner shall be soon?"

The five masters nodded. "Yes master," they replied. The red panda soon chuckled a little before speaking again.

"Well, I'm afraid that dinner will have to wait as I cannot find the Dragon Warrior anywhere. I was wondering if any of you have seen him?" The red panda asked. The five masters looked between themselves, all asking one another if they had seen the panda. Tigress was the only one to speak.

"Master Shifu, I believe he's gone down to the valley village to visit his father. He said that he needed to speak to him about something important." Shifu pondered, stoking his small beard hanging below his chin, at Tigress's response before asking another question.

"How come only you know where he is Tigress?" the small master asked.

"He came to speak to me, and me only, Master," Tigress replied, blushing slightly.

"Well, than I guess he's on his way back." Shifu guessed towards his students. "Very well then, you are now dismissed from training. Feel free to do as you wish?" He asked the five masters, who bowed and nodded. The red panda soon smiled as he turned to leave the training hall. Crane, Monkey, and Mantis were the first to leave the training hall. Tigress and Viper were the last ones to leave, closing the hall doors behind them. y walked through the cool air, following the paths that lead to the dormitories. No one realized Po coming into the dormitories behind them, but Po saw them. Soon all the masters went to their respected rooms, but Tigress stopped one of her friends. "Viper, can I speak to you a minute?" The tiger master asked, gesturing into her room.

"Of coursem. What's the matter?" the snake asked as she curled up on Tigress's bed.

Tigress sighed as she closed the door to her room. "It's Po," she finally answered.

"What about him?" Viper asked.

"Well... umm..." The female tiger seemed lost as she placed a paw behind her head, trying to find the right words. "You remember when the day he fell in front of me, the day I was going to be chosen as the Dragon Warrior?" She asked. The green snake nodded in response. "Well, that day I felt so much anger that he was picked over me. I felt like I was going to..." the tiger paused.

"Going to do what?" Viper asked, seeming interested by her friend's conversation.

"...to kill him." She finally said, sighing as she sat on the end of her bed, next to Viper. The snake seemed a bit surprised by Tigress's answer.

Little did she or Viper know, was that Po was just waiting at the entrance of the dormitories, talking to himself.

"Hey, Tigress... umm... I was just down in the valley... like I told you an-. No, no that won't work." The panda told himself as he tried to find a suitable sentence. "Maybe this... Tigress, listen I've been acting a bit weird lately... No! No! It just doesn't feel right!" the panda whispered quietly as he entered the dorms, walking down the narrow hallway, missing the squeaky floorboards. "Um tigress...I-I..." the panda sighed again as he looked at Tigress's room door. "_I'm in trouble_," he told himself. "Okay, here it goes." The panda braced himself, the rolled parchment still in his paw. The panda raised his free paw to knock on Tigress's door, but hesitated. He soon heard voices coming from inside. It sounded like Viper and Tigress. Po placed his ear against the frame to get a better hearing as to what they were saying. Soon the words became clear.

_"...disgust; how could a flabby, extremely unreasonable excuse for a panda, ever become one of the greatest warriors in all of China, he disgraced Kung fu and he disgraced who we were. No respect... I just... I just...,_" Po heard Tigress say before she continued. _"I said that to his face, I treated him like he was nothing, just a big fat panda who treated this like it all was a joke..." _These words caused Po's heart to rip into pieces; but he pressed his ear against the door again to hear what else she had to say, maybe he had got it all wrong. _"Who could ever love such a hideous, uncontrollable person!"_ the panda lightly gasped at her words. His heart had now sunk into darkness; tears welled in his eyes as he hung his head low. He raised the rolled parchment to his view; his tears fell freely down his cheeks, staining his fur. The panda soon felt anger ignite inside of him. He quickly glanced down at the parchment, crumbled it into a paper ball, and then dropped it onto the floor as he left the dormitories.

Meanwhile in Tigress's room, the talk was still going on. "Don't you see Viper? How could Po ever like or love a person like me? I'm the one who disrespected him... how can I ever go up to him and say that I'm sorry? He'd never forgive me; he'd think I was weak," Tigress asked her friend.

"Tigress, Po would never be so harsh on anyone, he'd forgive any of us anytime. Why do you think he stayed with us after everything we did to him the first day he arrived here? He'd never think of you as weak, because none of us do; you're Master Tigress, leader of the Furious Five. If anything I think that Po would go head over heels for you. And secretly, I think he already has." Viper replied with a giggle, the female tiger blushed as she thought of how she felt for Po.

"Viper, I-I don't just like him... I love him," Tigress confessed to the snake. "But how could he love me back?"

Viper smiled, "I am sure he doesn't hate you Tigress. Love has no boundaries. Just go to him and tell him how you feel."

"I guess you're right, I have to find him," Tigress replied. Viper only smiled at her friend, before slithering off her bed and heading towards the door.

As the snake exited Tigress's room, she slithered past a crumbled piece of paper, she stared at it. Knowing that the boys were already in their rooms, she called out to Tigress.

"Tigress, can you come here?" She asked, still looking at the crumbled piece of paper. Soon the tiger master entered the hallway, looking down at the snake. She noticed the piece of paper wrapped in viper's tail.

"What's that?" Tigress asked as she bent down and took the paper from Viper's tail.

"I don't know. Open it." Viper replied. Tigress began to unravel the crumbled paper, soon her eyes widened at the picture before her. Viper stared up at the tiger, confused. Soon she slithered up her body, coming to rest on her shoulder. Viper eyes also widened at the picture. She turned to look at Tigress, then back at the picture.

"Tigress...is...that...you?!" She asked, slithering back down off of Tigress's body. Tigress stood completely still in shock before her gaze was interrupted by a loud thunderclap; rain soon could be heard outside. Tigress made out a small bit of writing in the corner of the painting.

It read:

_To Tigress, this is how I see you every night._

_I hope you like it._

_From your friend, Po_

The tiger gasped at the message, catching Viper's attention. "What is it? She asked. Tigress turned around the painting showing Viper the message. The snake smiled but then it faded away.

"Why would he crumble it up and throw it here?" She asked. Tigress shrugged and said, "I dunno, but I'm gonna find him." She ran out the dormitories, leaving a snake to herself. Viper smiled at Tigress, happy that she had found true love. _Anyways, I've got my own feeling to sort out. _Viper took a heavy breath and knocked on Crane's door. She had to get this off her shoulders.

444444

When Tigress didn't find Po in the barracks or the rest of the palace, she began to get worried. But the worry faded when she saw him sitting against the peach tree, the rain coming onto him at full force. When she got outside, she saw him get up and start making some motions. Curious about what Po was doing, she crept up behind him and watched. What she saw made her gasp in fascination. Po got his footing and made a small arc with his right foot, then using tai chi movements, he redirected a single raindrop before letting it fall onto the small flower by his foot. Tigress could only watch, amazed and intrigued by such gentle movements from the large Po. She marveled at how majestic he looked as he guided the raindrop over his fur. _Wow... _Tigress realized that this must have been the inner peace technique he had told them about. As he sat down, Po's ear slightly twitched. In his 'inner peace mode', as he called it, Po could harness the flow of the universe, alerting him of all close objects. His right ear slightly twitched as he sat back down. He felt her presence. Her, the woman that had broken his heart. "Master Tigress, what issue is it that brings you here? May I be of any assistance?" Tigress jumped back, surprised how he had known her presence, and also baffled by his formal speech. "Yes, Po. I just wanted to tell you something. I saw your crumpled up picture and I wanted to tell you..." Tigress trailed off and took a deep breath. Po looked to the ground in sadness having heard what Tigress had said to Viper.

"Po, I just wanted to tell you that-" To Tigress's surprise, Po cut her off.

"I know what you wanted to say Master Tigress. I heard you talking to Viper about me. I'm just a big, flabby panda who know one wants. If you hate me so much, why didn't you tell me before. I'll be out of this palace the first thing in the morning. You don't want me here, so what's the point," he finished his outburst with tears in his eyes, while Tigress just stood in shock, wondering where Po had gotten those ideas. Po got up and put his hand on her shoulder, looking at her with tears in his eyes. "I'll leave first thing in the morning, since that's what you want. You can take over my role as the Dragon Warrior." He removed his hands and started to walk away, but Tigress recovered from the shock of his earlier outburst. She ran at him and tackled him to the ground.

He looked at her with fear and apprehension in his eyes, worried of how she would hurt him. But instead, she just broke down crying in his chest and murmured, "Please don't leave Po. You misheard me. I was just telling Viper of how I felt about you when you first fell in front of us during the ceremony. But now, I realize that I love you. Don't leave me Po. Please, I don't know what I would do." Po realized he had been wrong to come to conclusions and brought his arms around Tigress.

"I'm sorry Tigress. It was wrong of me to come to quick conclusions. Do you really love me back?" Tigress looked up at him and smiled. Instead of telling him, she brought her lips to his. Po tensed as a wave of emotion swept over him. The woman of his dreams was kissing him! After losing his senses for a moment, Po pulled her closer to him. They broke away and got up from the ground. They looked at each other and took hold of each others hands. They didn't need to speak. They knew right then that they wouldn't want it to be any other way.

**There, that's the one shot. It took me some time to write. There might be a surprise second part to it.**

**Please review, favorite, and follow. RFF as I call it.**


End file.
